


Cinderella Omens

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Omens, Cinderella is a side character, Fan Comics, Good Omens AU, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: An Good Omens AU based on the Disney movie from 1950 because I love Cinderella very much (sorry, no mice in my story though).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Part I - 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to divide it into 3 parts - the beginning, the ball and the end. The first part is finished (after a month-long every night work on it). Many thanks to @nieded and @HolyCatsAndRabbits for their help. If you are interested - next update is on 15th December.  
> 


	2. Part I - 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not about Cinderella as you should already know from the first part of it. It’s about our ineffable duo of course;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Medúza, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is on 22th December.


	3. Part I - 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… against my better judgement (as I’m currently only in the middle of this project and everything takes me forever) I’m posting this early because I decided to do one more update before Christmas.  
> I’d like to dedicate this part to @whiteleyfoster and I think it’s very obvious why - well, let’s say that not only my third picture was inspired by her work (but I know exactly where the third comes from though - from the very last picture of Whiteley Foster’s part 6 of Prince of Omens). Thank you very much for your work, I’m sure I’ll say it many times again in the future. Right now I hope you’ll see some fun in this too :-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is on just-before-xmas weekend.


	4. Part II - 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we are at the ball finally ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite part of the story and I’d like to dedicate this to @holycatsandrabbits - I haven’t shown this to you as I wanted to be a little surprise. I know you are the only one who already know nearly the whole story, but I still think you’ll enjoy this. Thank you for being kind and for withstanding my grumbling when needed :-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update of Cinderella Omens for this year. Thank you for coming here and we’ll meet again in 2020 ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this at my tumblr and instagram (@patolozka). #cinderellaomens  
> If you enjoyed watching this story as much as I enjoyed drawing it, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. It will please me very much.


End file.
